


The very secret diary of Natalie

by norgon_wolf



Category: No Fandom, Phantomless
Genre: Emotional, Gen, No Action, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgon_wolf/pseuds/norgon_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy my little dins! This is a little series I decided to do, coz... reasons. I had a random inspiration and I started writing. This came out :| No, it doesn't happe often and I don't know if I'm gonna continue this, we'll see.</p>
<p>Oh, btw, no beta, so all the mistakes are le moi! (Mine)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The very secret diary of Natalie

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy my little dins! This is a little series I decided to do, coz... reasons. I had a random inspiration and I started writing. This came out :| No, it doesn't happe often and I don't know if I'm gonna continue this, we'll see.
> 
> Oh, btw, no beta, so all the mistakes are le moi! (Mine)

A beautiful moment

  
That is when you realize that a person you have been around for a while now means something special to you. That person you have spent so many days being around, never really being friend nor enemies. Just passengers in a flow of the river of life. And then in just a simple moment it just all falls into place and you realize that this person, the one you have never paid attention to, could be your first love.

You are not sure if you really like them at first, but every time you think about them it just feels right. Even when you disagree with them for a whatever reason, like you always used to do, when you think about it after you can’t bad smile at how smart they are. Sometimes you disagree only for the sake to get their attention for more than a few seconds. And the moment you two are alone because everyone else had something else to do and you just talk, getting to know each other better it’s wonderful. But you can’t help but wonder if you are the only one who sees the little cracks nodding to you that you are not the only one who feels this way.

Again though, you wonder, “what would happen if…” and you smile for no reason, giving the excuse of a “personal joke” every time you are asked why you smile, where the funny part is. You see them there every day, you practically drag your but out of bed to go and see them. And it’s hard, it really is to pretend like you do not like them, like your friendship is the only part that developed over the silliest of things, like recognizing that you bought a new shirt or asking you if you are ok when you don’t smile as much as usual. Silly things. Every-day things. Normal things. Adorable things.

And you just can’t keep feeling like this anymore, because you have no-one to talk about this stuff, no-one you can truly trust, someone who you share secrets with. You had someone… and then they changed. Then you found someone else and you were happy to no end. But then they found someone else… you are happy for them, but you feel like a black hole exists inside you, never-closing until it sucks inside it all your feeling so they can get out the other way, altered. You are afraid of trusting because you have already been hurt more than the average. And no-one knows it. Maybe no-one will ever know it. You have to be strong. You must not rush to someone and tell them everything. Because then they will betray you and two black holes in one would create a fraction in reality. And then you would change. As someone said “it’s ok to change, as long as we remember all the people we used to be”. But you won’t, will you? You wouldn’t care.

Back to our point now, a beautiful moment. A beautiful moment occurs when you turn to look at the other person only to find them looking back at you and your eyes lock. No-one looks away or blinks and you are sure they feel the same as you do and you smile, a smile so small and soft it cannot be seen by no-one but them. And then someone passes between you and the invisible chain breaks and you both look away, but the moment is there and you know it, deep down at you heart. And the soft smile is back again.

Until you remember you can never be together.

That was a beautiful moment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I am Natalie and this is my very secret diary

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...? Tell me how I did. Did I grasp the emotions correctly? I hope so :/
> 
> Any suggestions on what should Natalie analyze next?
> 
> (No, my name is not Natalie -_-)


End file.
